Testsa twilight FF
by Jalice1718
Summary: Summary: "After the Cullen's left Bella ran away and was kidnapped by vampire scientist. She finally escapes and runs into the Cullen's. will they gain her trust or loose her forever?" I am new so my summaries are going to stink for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was running. Running from the white coats, the pushing, and needles and test… I was running from hell. The Cullen's left me 900 years ago and I ran away from my home with Charlie. I ended up at a facility…with vampires. They did multiple test and then changed me. But I was scared of them. I didn't know what they could do now that I'm one of them. I was different they said. They could insert needles into me. I was always tired and they never gave me blood.

They made me run for hours and they would push me into glass, trying to find out how much I could stand. But I had enough. I discovered that I was able to pick the lock on the door that kept me in. I ran. Now I am praying that they won't find me. I ran for days. Finally I stopped in a forest. Something, a memory, pricked my brain but I was too hyped up to pay attention. I sat down and tried to force my breathing to slow. I may not have a beating heart, but my breath sure does run out. I looked at the latest wound they gave me. It was on my leg.

I peeled my gown, that they make me wear, away from the wound. Something, the venom most likely, had made it stick to my leg. I had a cut, which was about three inches wide, from my knee to my ankle. I found a stream and rinsed it off. Immediately, the wound healed over and it looked like nothing had happened. I remembered that one of the liquids they injected into me had werewolf blood and it gave me their ability to heal faster than any vampire alive…as long as the wound is clean. I brushed my self off and looked around. That's when I realized where I was. That's the memory that had popped up. I was in the forest that Ed—HE had said goodbye. I was in Forks, Washington again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was near my old house. And I could detect other vampire scents. Immediately, fear consumed me. I looked around and concluded that they were close but they were still a bit far. There were seven of them and they were spreading out. They must have caught my scent! I looked around but couldn't find a hiding spot. I decided to go the opposite way that they were coming. I took off and tried to stay ahead. But I was tired again and I could hear them gaining. I looked around and spotted a cliff. I knew I could breathe under water so I headed for it. But just before I got there I caught a scent I hoped to never smell again. "Hello Experiment 2958175. We have been looking for you. Come here darling." It was Dentail. He was the one who always woke me up in the morning by dragging me out of bed (literally). I backed up and looked around. "No, I won't go back." I stated and flipped over him and over the cliff. I hit water and swam to the bottom. I sat there and watched as the light faded.

I was under water for hours, catching a fish that got to close and eating it. Finally, I decided I had been here long enough. I surfaced and looked for shore. I saw a beach and swam to it. I stood on the sand and sniffed the air. Nothing was near me. I started walking. Finally I arrived back in the forest. I shook myself and looked for a tall tree that had a branch for me to sit on. Suddenly, a twig snapped. I whirled and backed up as someone appeared. It was a face I'd know anywhere. I gasped and backed up. That's when I remembered the one experiment they did on me…they made me split into two separate self's. One is a vampire who is desperate for an escape… and the other is the 'don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't get near me'…and it only comes out if I saw a Cullen.

Another thing, I can cry in this self. I felt the tears start flowing and I took off. "Bella!" Edward called. I kept going, going faster when I realized the others had joined him. I ran and tried to find the cliff. When I did spot it, Jasper got in front of the way I needed, making me swerve. Every time I made a swerve, someone was there. I looked back and slammed into a rock. I fell back and looked around, realization hitting me. They had herded me into a rock corner. I crawled into the corner as they caught up. "Bella…" started Edward."Son, something's wrong." Interrupted Carlisle. I was shaking and I couldn't stop. My mind was back in the lab, where the vampires had cornered me.

I heard Carlisle move closer. I was still crying and I shrank away from his hand. "Shhhhhhh. I won't hurt you Bella." He whispered. I was still scared and I knew they could see it in my eyes. I was trying to be as small as possible, trying to avoid contact. "Edward." Carlisle called. Next thing I knew, Edward was holding me still as Carlisle checked me over. My memories jumped to the time I was strapped to a table while they injected multiple things. I tried to get free and almost decided to bite someone. But I remembered what they did when I bit them and I didn't. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Bella love, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Cooed Edward.

I was still trying to get free. "Let's get her to the house. I can check her over there a lot better." He said softly. Edward nodded and motioned to Jasper. With his help, Edward managed to get me off the ground. He thanked Jasper and held me securely. He pulled me to their house and sat me on the couch, holding me so I couldn't get away. Carlisle showed up with his bag. I tried futile to get free as he pulled out a small circular shape. It looked exactly like the thing that the vampires used that sent shock waves through me. Finally I decided to bite. When Edward repositioned himself, his hand got close to my mouth and I bit him. He gasped and let go.

I took off. But before I got to the door, Emmett tackled me. I tried to bite him, but he stayed clear of my teeth. "You okay Edward?" asked Carlisle. "Ya. Just didn't expect that. Is she okay?" He asked, noting that I was twitching. I was trying to bend the way the vampires showed me to get him off. As soon as he slackened his hold I flipped and got free…only for Edwards arms to wrap around my waist. I bit him again, but he only winced. I was shaking again and I was crying hysterically. He pulled me against his chest and I cried into his chest. I was tired and I couldn't fight any more. I finally passed out.


	3. AN:hey my first ANgreat

Hey every one! Jalice here! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently but I rarely can get my hands on a computer with decent internet. I will try to and plus I am stuck on ch.3…I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! IT WANTS TO KILL ME!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up pressed against Edwards's chest and I tried to get free immediately. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay love. Here you go." He handed me a bottle of blood and helped me drink it. I wanted more as soon as it was drained. Alice appeared, scaring me to the point I was whimpering. She handed him a bag and I could smell it was full of blood. I went through the whole bag before I was content. I found myself snuggling close to Edward and my danger bells had stopped. I was slightly happy now. He was stroking my head and humming my lullaby. I pressed closer as the others came in. "She seems to have calmed down some. That's good." Carlisle breathed in relief.

"I don't think she has ever had blood before. She drained every drop of blood in that bag. And she still seems slightly thirsty but not ravenous. She seems to have adjusted to us again." He said. Carlisle nodded as Esme sat next to me and brushed the hair out of my face. I didn't cringe or anything but just smiled softly. I let my hand touch hers and she grinned. "Bella? Are you better now?" She asked softly. I thought about it and nodded slowly. She sighed in relief and Carlisle examined me. I flinched slightly but let him. He still reminded me of the scientist. I ignored my instincts and staid still. He soon let Edward comfort me again. "I think…you remind her of some one…scientist? I'm getting snippets from her mind." Edward said. I was slightly shaking, not liking that word.

"I think you are right Edward." Said Esme, trying to comfort me. I refused to remember though. Edward let Alice and Esme give me a bath and as soon as I was dressed I was clinging to Edward again. He fed me again and I was slowly focusing on things. You could say my brain was starting to work. I blinked and looked around. "E-Edward?" I asked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. "Yes love? Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and looked around. "What happened? I feel like I was coming out of a haze." I grumbled. "We found you in the woods. We don't think you had blood until now. You seem to have been tested on. Do you remember?" He asked. I did and I didn't like it. "Ya…Not pleasant." I said.

"Can you tell us? You were too tramatized to answer questions before." He said softly. "Ya. Um…I had ran away and some vampire scientist found me. They did a lot of test, injecting me with stuff, then when they chaged me they found I could sleep and have needles inserted into me. I had finally gotten away and then I found…you and every one else…" I said, looking at him. "You saved me from Dentail." I murmured. He smiled _my_ smile. Our faces were close and I could smell his scent. I missed his smell. I loved it. I leaned closer and kissed him.


	5. ANDon't kill me

A/N only!...sadly…

Hey ya'll, this is Jalice. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was able to get my hands on my mom's laptop so that I will have internet. I know you are all wondering what will happen next and are probably frustrated that it isn't updated. Well I will update soon (probably tonight!) and get it posted as soon as possible. (I have no idea what to do for ch.4) Any requests or Ideas are welcome, though I can't guarantee that I will use them.

Please don't kill me yet!

~Jalice


End file.
